the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Little Mermaid
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Little Mermaid is the second upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/The Little Mermaid crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning. Plot Ariel, a sixteen-year-old mermaid princess, is dissatisfied with underwater life in the kingdom of Atlantica, and is fascinated by the human world. With her best friend Flounder, Ariel collects human artifacts in her grotto, and often goes to the surface of the ocean to visit Scuttle, a seagull who offers very inaccurate knowledge of human culture. She ignores the warnings of her father King Triton, the ruler of Atlantica, and Sebastian, a crab who serves as Triton's adviser and court composer, that contact between merpeople and humans is forbidden. Ariel returns home with Flounder to Atlantica while she is watched by two eels named Flotsam and Jetsam and is watched later by Ursula, an evil witch who is half-woman and half-octopus. One night, Ariel, Flounder, and Sebastian travel to the ocean surface to watch a celebration for the birthday of Prince Eric on a ship. Ariel instantly becomes enamored with Eric. A violent storm arrives, with a bolt of lightning striking the ship, engulfing it in flames and wrecking it on rocks, tossing Eric overboard. She rescues Eric and brings him to shore. Ariel sings to Eric, but immediately leaves just as he regains consciousness to avoid being discovered. Fascinated by the memory of her voice, Eric vows to find who saved and sang to him, and Ariel vows to find a way to join him and his world. Sebastian reminds Ariel that the underwater world is better than the human world, and Flounder drags her to her grotto. When Triton discovers Ariel's love for Eric thanks to Sebastian, a furious Triton confronts her in the grotto and destroys most of the artifacts with his trident. After Triton leaves, Ariel breaks down in tears, and Flotsam and Jetsam convince her to visit Ursula. Ursula tricks Ariel into making a deal to transform her into a human for three days. Within these days, Ariel must receive the "kiss of true love" from Eric. If Ariel gets Eric to kiss her, she will remain a human permanently. Otherwise, she will turn back into a mermaid and belong to Ursula. As payment, Ariel must give up her voice. Ariel accepts and signs a contract, sealing the deal. Ursula places her voice inside a nautilus shell. Ariel is then given human legs to emerge to the land above. Eric finds Ariel on the beach and takes her to his castle, unaware that she is the one who had rescued him earlier. Ariel spends time with Eric, and at the end of the second day, they almost kiss, but are disrupted by Flotsam and Jetsam. Furious at their narrow escape, Ursula sets a trap for Eric and Ariel: she disguises herself as a beautiful young woman named Vanessa and hypnotizes Eric with her singing voice. After having lost Eric to Ursula, Ariel begins crying. Discovering that Vanessa is actually Ursula in disguise, Scuttle informs Ariel of Ursula's plan to marry Eric while Sebastian informs Triton about Ursula's actions. Assisted by her friends, Ariel stops Eric's wedding to Ursula, destroying the nautilus shell around Ursula's neck and restoring Ariel's voice. Realizing that Ariel is the girl who saved his life, Eric rushes to kiss her, but the sun sets, and Ariel transforms back into a mermaid before Ursula kidnaps her. Triton furiously confronts Ursula and demands Ariel's release, but the deal is inviolable, due to Ariel signing the contract. Ursula tricks Triton into taking Ariel's place as Ursula's prisoner. Triton saves Ariel by signing his name over Ariel’s (using his trident) and becoming a prisoner to Ursula. Ariel is released as Triton is transformed into a polyp. Ursula steps forward as the new queen, but before she can use the trident after a furious Ariel confronts her, Eric intervenes with a harpoon. Ursula attempts to destroy Eric, but by again rescuing Eric, Ariel attacks Ursula, who inadvertently kills Flotsam and Jetsam in the process. As Ariel hurries to join Eric, an enraged Ursula uses the trident to expand into monstrous proportions. Ariel and Eric reunite on the surface before Ursula gains full control of the entire ocean, creating a storm and bringing sunken ships to the surface with a whirlpool. Ursula traps Ariel at the bottom of the whirlpool and shoots at her with the trident (with Ariel barely avoiding each blast). Just as Ursula is about to destroy Ariel with the trident, Eric intervenes, saving Ariel by killing Ursula with a broken bowsprit from one of the wrecked ships. With Ursula dead, Triton and the other polyps are restored to their original forms. Realizing that Ariel truly loves Eric, Triton willingly changes her from a mermaid into a human and approves her marriage to Eric. Ariel and Eric marry on a wedding ship, while Ariel bids Triton, Flounder, Sebastian, and Scuttle goodbye so she can live her new life with Eric. Now married, Eric and Ariel depart. Trivia *Hiro, Charlie, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Luke, Victor, Kevin, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Bertie, Terence, Bill and Ben, Stephen, Theodore Tugboat, Hank, Emily, George, Foduck, Duke, Smudger, and Salty guest star in this film. *The storyline concludes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. Scenes * Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Disney crossovers Category:Ocean Adventure films Category:Musical films Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series